<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在他风华正茂之年 by Gigot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350264">在他风华正茂之年</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigot/pseuds/Gigot'>Gigot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultraman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 刑侦paro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigot/pseuds/Gigot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>凯伽 - Relationship, 泰罗托雷</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在他风华正茂之年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一<br/>泰迦有一张母亲的照片，他父亲用蓝晒法亲手洗出来的。不知何故在显影时泰罗反悔了，而他的后悔又并未坚决到彻底毁掉照片的程度，便自欺欺人般沾着氰酸盐的蓝色将画面之中的人影涂成一道深邃美丽的阴影。偶尔泰迦想起母亲，那形象总在肤如乌云的印度教女神形象上做加减法。照片之上的青影反而无法令他想起母亲，只因那纤细中性的身形如同一个永恒的处女，贫瘠得难以使任何人联想到生育的丰足。<br/>二<br/>四月十九日二十一点四十九分，凯从伽古拉前襟取出这张照片，伽古拉正捧着他的脸与他粘粘糊糊地接吻，毒蛇似的男人喝得很醉，几乎呈现出一种昏眩，因而伽古拉细细碎碎地说很多胡话，“凯，你不可能永远都赢，不可能永远都赢。”<br/>凯凝视着他的脸，伽古拉依旧很年轻，语调却变得很轻佻，在他更年轻的时候，他不用这样狂喜得近乎悲伤的口吻讲话。凯凑在他的耳边，银蛇的耳钉贴着凯的嘴唇：“你知道我会，每一次都会。”<br/>“你真没意思。”伽古拉扯掉自己的领带，手指玩味似的在扣子上打转：“让我一次也不行么？”<br/>凯恐惧他胸口新月似的疤痕，指尖隔着衬衣触碰那节有血管扩张的增生。最初的和最末的记忆交织在一起，凯爱过很多人，唯独恨他等同于爱他。<br/>伽古拉笑个不停，又突然顿住，双眼直视他，正经异常：”别自作多情哦，凯，我又不会只因为你受伤。”<br/>红凯合上眼睛，给伽古拉看这张照片，“我要买你这张情报。”<br/>伽古拉细细地观赏一番，笑说：“凯，你一定是傻了，这可不算什么情报。”<br/>“不算情报？”<br/>“不算哦，如果你一定要付款，可以去我的卧室，”他愉悦地半眯着眼，全然在等红凯发怒，”我们在床上运动身体，让卧室里的家具、摆件都挪挪位置。”<br/>红凯紧抿嘴唇，仿佛权衡伽古拉给出的条件似的。<br/>他忍俊不禁，”不是吧，凯，这么动心么？”<br/>“没，我只是好奇你的卧室，”凯戴上帽子，在伽古拉错愕的视线中融融一笑，”但不是向你求欢。”<br/>伽古拉无话可说，张张口，”老地方。”<br/>三<br/>车子驶去的不是什么老地方，那座静谧的别墅红凯从未见过，即便接骨木东倒西歪、花床被踩出一条赤土的小道，但赭石色的美丽房屋依旧保持着典雅含蓄的气质，伽古拉从石头缝里摸出钥匙开了门，解释道：”朋友的房子，我租了一半住。”<br/>“你没必要解释。”<br/>他拿钥匙尖抵着红凯的胸，”别在这个时候让我生气。”<br/>伽古拉翻腾房门附近的花盆，却找不到钥匙，他看向凯，说：”可能是房东先回来了，我们关系好得很，不太分各自的地方。”<br/>房门打开，娜塔莎看向伽古拉，又看向凯，笑容停在脸上，她把手中戴着夹板的猫咪搁在地上，轻声埋怨伽古拉：”记得做门窗封闭，小家伙伤得很重。”<br/>“你怎么这时候来了？”伽古拉浑身不自在。<br/>她拿出手机给他看：”昨晚你发短信给我，告诉我欧布从二楼摔下去了，因为太重不够灵活，瘸了腿，我带他去了宠物医院，断了前爪的三根骨头。”<br/>“我的车子在车库。”娜塔莎挎上手提包，说：”我先走了。”<br/>她走出很远，凯说：”再见。”<br/>“再见。”娜塔莎没回头。<br/>四<br/>春荣秋落冬结冰，路基翻浆二十多天，改造了二百多天，只等寒冬已过，又是一个轮回。车子转过一个崎岖的山道，泰迦一边哭泣一边驶向父亲的房子。他还没成年，没驾照，开黑车，怕交警，很紧张，怕挨父亲的骂又难过爸爸再不会骂他。<br/>没接到的电话在那晚转了录音，而警察不会在意录音文件。<br/>那一晚是暴风雨，风吼声像群狼呼啸，十二点钟大雨淋盆，一切又在拂晓时分归为沉寂。<br/>五<br/>伽古拉脸色比红凯更难看，红凯说：“我一直以为她死在车臣了。”<br/>又问：“你当时在高加索区做雇佣兵？”<br/>咖啡机旁的伽古拉险些手刃他：“凯，我对你那些破事不感兴趣。”<br/>凯看着他，说：“对不起。”<br/>伽古拉不会想听他说对不起，但凯永远不做伽古拉喜欢的事。<br/>六<br/>二十四点钟，石膏天花板从天而降摔得粉碎，雷鸣隆隆，雨水滂沱，甚至难以看清窗子外东倒西歪的接骨木，只有被摧折的枝叶乒乒乓乓敲击窗子的影子。咖啡豆撒了一地。镶嵌着金边的昂贵杯子碎成三段，伽古拉也许会因此谋杀凯，但绝不是现在。他双腿蜷缩着跪伏在黑色的床铺上，半长的头发披散在一边，双臂伸展到极致，紧抓着床头的筑铁栏杆，除去急促的喘息声，他没有发出任何声响只是任凯在自己身上施为。掐痕泛青，凯依旧捏着他的胯骨前后耸动，后穴艰难地吞吐在他身体作乱的肉刃，随着挺动的节奏吸吮、被挤出一口口白沫来。伽古拉比谁都知道，凯做起这档子事来很疯。红凯纵有千不好万不好，只这一点令伽古拉骄傲。他们在大学宿舍里寻欢作乐，做塌了有五十多年历史的老床，野营喝得地覆天翻，醒来的时候衣服挂在青铜雕像的枪杆子上。<br/>伽古拉对红凯的迷恋是美学意义上的。<br/>七<br/>托雷基亚跟泰迦想象的模样很不同，比起泰迦那几个仿佛心口有火热炽燃烧似的叔叔们，他似乎是青色的，深色的眼睛永远不在现实之中聚焦，而是迷失在逝去的时光流连忘返。<br/>遗嘱中，泰罗说，泰迦应该看看他。<br/>科学家么？他心不在焉地握住咖啡杯，托雷基亚的房子有一株半死的接骨木，养育半死的植物和那人如云层蕴积雨水一般适配。<br/>咖啡杯掉在地上，手臂抖个不停，泰迦歪仄着，眩晕像一记重槌将他击倒在地，如雷风闪电在耳边交替作用。<br/>去而又返的托雷基亚兴致正好，他一寸寸摸过泰迦的面颊，瞳孔兴奋地扩张，睫毛像恶魔的翅膀似的扇动。度过了最初的恐惧，泰迦意识到，从眉心到下颌这条饱满的线条，托雷基亚与自己惊人地肖像。他掰正泰迦的脸，眉心攥起，不满意小孩儿的侧脸。<br/>“泰罗的儿子，泰罗的儿子，我以为你会更像他，”托雷基亚看着他，仿佛在说：“你像错手打翻的试剂瓶，混合在一起，却不够完美。”<br/>泰迦一动不动，眼中却聚积起泪水，“泰罗是我爸爸。”他不清晰的意识逐渐失去了聚焦。<br/>托雷基亚停了又停，捧着小孩儿的脸胡乱亲吻，从胸腔的深处发出一阵阵低而细碎的笑声。而泰迦意识到，即便如此疯狂，托雷基亚的面孔上依旧有着难以描述的静谧之美。<br/>托雷基亚从他的钱包里摸走那张照片，“去查录音，在你父亲房子的地下二层。”<br/>泰迦一点也不怕托雷基亚，他是一道无害的阴影。<br/>八<br/>“那张照片不是什么情报，只是房东拿回来的照片罢了。”伽古拉在床头抽烟：“我对你的调查全不知情，只是一个美妙的巧合。因为房租如此便宜的房东并不多见。”<br/>凯的声音隐匿在雷鸣之中，但伽古拉还是知道他想要说什么，他说的是谢谢。<br/>凯很有本事，说出来的每一句话都是伽古拉不想听的。<br/>九<br/>“太初，上帝创造了天地。 那时，大地空虚混沌，还没有成形，黑暗笼罩着深渊，上帝的灵运行在水面上。 “是圣经创世纪的第一第二句，是太初的起源，而一切一切的开端无关于神，而是十六年前如今日般的暴风雨之中，在他风华正茂之年的一次不足道也的口交。<br/>胚胎在他的胞宫之中不足四个月，口交没办法令他满足，吞服了那口精液后，纠缠他已久的饥饿感被大大的缓解了，如今想来，那只是一场死亡的缺席。<br/>饲养托雷基亚并不困难，泰罗的阴茎可以满足他，他如同低旋在父系神话上空的鬼魂，一个活生生的六条御息所。七月迷离春梦乍醒，酣畅淋漓的性交中，托雷基亚咬着泰罗的肩膀又哭又笑，血腥味充斥着他的口腔。只不过这是另一个故事。<br/>另一个故事里没有口交，也不做爱，而是后现代主义的、无性的仪式。<br/>驯服了什么就应当为什么负责，而泰罗好巧是很有责任心的人。他仰面躺在地板上，迷迭香和薄荷涂抹在他的皮肤上，多巴胺分泌极具地增多，眼前的托雷基亚逐渐扭曲成一种图腾，像很久之前他们手挽着手缓步穿行的画展，画家是个不幸的精神分裂患者，一切生的主题都被这种折磨笼罩了。也许是五分钟，也许是二十分钟，他又在视线里找到了托雷基亚，他饮自己的血，啖自己的肉，却依旧像顶着光环的天使，浑身上下充盈着中性的爱与美。<br/>泰罗问：“你还很饿么？”<br/>托雷基亚犹豫着摇了摇头，又一下下点头，血液干涸在银白色的身体上，都是泰罗的血。<br/>柔顺而美丽的恶魔解释说已给他注射了某某全是符号的抑制剂，目的是希望他清醒着看着自己，那些精准拗口的条目从托雷基亚唇齿中吐出来，好似神谕写就在天花板上，抑制多巴胺分泌的递质某某并不重要，泰罗很困很困并把这一刻的清醒命名为托雷基亚，只是无人知晓。<br/>十<br/>红凯登上暗网向雇主报备进程，名侦探也不能幸免于同甲方周旋，好在凯的甲方非常大度，没有任何回复，7000万刀直接打进红凯的银行账号，凯仔细观察汇款账号，却觉得格外熟悉。通过互联网爬虫，凯得到了汇款者的名字：伽古拉斯 伽古拉<br/>十一<br/>“收你二十年的房租。”<br/>是伽古拉没收到的短信。<br/>十二<br/>泰迦斜睨自己的阴影，没有任何情绪停留着面孔上，他像从硬汉派老电影中走出来的小孩儿，双眼空泛，脸上淌着的不是泪而像是两道血痕。录音机播放他父亲拨出去的最后一个电话。早间新闻播报“科学家食人被判二十年”的新闻头条。不相交的俩俩汇总成一条河流。<br/>十三<br/>照我所爱的做成美味，拿来给我吃，好让我在未死之前为你祝福。<br/>(创世记 27:4 和合本2010)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>